Sword in BoysLove
by Selang Regulator
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita antara pemuda pengguna pedang./WARNING: Shounen-Ai atau BoysLove (resiko pikiranmu yang akan ternoda kelak akan ditanggung oleh dirimu sendiri, terutama apabila kamu bergender laki-laki)/Dare dari temanku.


**DISCLAIMER** :

Touken Ranbu Bukan Punya Saya

Story © Wali941

 **WARNING** :

Shounen-Ai atau BoysLove (resiko pikiranmu yang akan ternoda kelak akan ditanggung oleh dirimu sendiri, terutama apabila kamu bergender laki-laki), typo(s), tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD ataupun KTT, AU, maybe, GaJe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Maaf jika ada kesamaan judul, cerita, nama, dan seterusnya, itu hanya kebetulan belaka

Don't Like, Don't Read

Happy Reading ^~^

 **SUMMARY** :

Hanya kumpulan cerita antara pemuda pengguna pedang.

.

.

.

 **[[** 「Sword in BoysLove」 **]]**

.

.

.

 **Chap. 1: The Fox**

Nakigitsune, pemuda berumur 16 tahun dan pengguna _Uchigatana_ itu tengah kebingungan. Peluh keringat membasahi wajahnya, rambut putihnya terlihat acak-acakan. Nafasnya tak beraturan.

Sedaritadi ia bekeliling, antara kamarnya, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur; semua ia jelajahi hingga taman dibelakang rumah. Namun, ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

Merasa lelah, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai _tatami_. Berusaha mengatus nafas, telapak tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menyeka keringat yang ada di kening.

Angin membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang telah gugur. Nakigitsune membuka sedikit jaket biru putih; terlihat kaos putih tanpa kerah yang ia kenakan. Topeng mulutnya telah tak melekat di wajah; menampakkan wajah tampan yang selama ini tersembunyi.

Matanya mulai sedikit terpejam; ingin menyembunyikan iris mata berwarna oranye cerah. Namun, ia mersakan pandangannya mulai gelap, seperti suatu bayangan menutupi wajahnya. Dan dengan malas, Nakigitsune membuka matanya kembali.

Terlihat wajah seseorang berada diatasnya. Rambut putih nan panjang terbingkai jelas, iris _crimson_ cerah menatap Nakigitsune dengan intens. Dua taring kecil sedikit telihat dari balik bibir orang yang berada diatasnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Kogitsune-san?," tanya Nakigitsune, matanya masih menatap sosok di hadapannya ini. Sementara pemuda dengan iris _crimson_ cerah itu terkekeh.

"Seharusnya itu adalah pertanyaanku," Kogitsunemaru, pemuda itu tersenyum, "Jadi?," lanjutnya. Sementara Nakigitsune menghela nafas.

"Hanya masalah yang biasa," jawab Nakigitsune dengan malas. Kemudian Kogitsunemaru dengan segera duduk di samping Nakigitsune; masih menatap pemuda itu.

"Kitsune, ka?," Nakigitsune yang mendengar pertanyaan itu mengangguk.

"Tebakkanmu benar Kogitsune-san, dan ini yang ketiga kalinya," Pemuda yang berbaring itu membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan; memunggungi Kogitsunemaru.

Sementara pemuda yang tengah duduk bersila itu mengalihkan pandangan; menatap taman didepannya. Pohon sakura bergoyang saat angin menerpa. Wajahnya sedikit memikirkan sesuatu.

Pemuda dengan iris _crimson_ cerah itu teringat akan kejadian dua hari yang lalu, ketika pemuda di sampingnya ini merengek tidak jelas saat kehilangan Kitsune, nama seekor rubah peliharaannya. Dan malamnya, pemuda bertopeng mulut itu menemukan rubahnya tengah tertidur dibawah kolong _tatami_ di halaman belakang.

Dan keesokan harinya, Nakigitsune merenung di sudut dapur; kembali kehilangan rubahnya, membuat siapa saja yang melewati dapur merasakan hal aneh dan suram. Paginya, Kitsune tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak di dada Nakigitsune.

Dan sore ini, Kogitsunemaru tak sengaja melihat pemuda bertopeng mulut ini tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai _tatami_ , seperti sudah kehilangan nyawa.

"Kenapa kau tak merantai atau mengurungnya saja?," Tanya Kogitsunemaru tiba-tiba, yang membuat pemuda yang berbaring memunggunginya itu berbalik; menghadap sang pemilik pertanyaan.

"Itu penyiksaan terhadap hewan," sahutnya. Membuat pemuda beriris _crimson_ cerah itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Darimana penyiksaannya? Jika kau melukai Kitsune, itu baru namanya penyiksaan terhadap hewan," jelas Kogitsunemaru. Pemuda dengan iris oranye cerah itu bangkit; duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kaki.

"Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas aku ingin mencari Kitsune hingga ketemu," ucap Nakigitsune seraya berdiri, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari pemuda yang tengah menatap kepergiannya. Sementara Kogitsunemaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah; lantai _tatami_ yang sebelumnya di tiduri Nakigitsune. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ckckck...Dasar bocah...," Kogitsunemaru menggerakkan tangannya untuh meraih sebuah topeng mulut; milik Nakigitsune. Ia perhatikan topeng mulut itu, mirip seperti rubah. Dalam pikiran pemuda beriris _crimson_ cerah, Nakigitsune sangat cocok tanpa memakai topeng mulut ini. Kemudian ia berbaring; menempelkan punggungnya pada lantai _tatami_.

.

.

Langit malam menampakkan gemerlap kecil dari bintang, sesekali angin menerpa dengan lembut, menghantarkan ketenangan. Kogitsunemaru masih berbaring di atas lantai _tatami_ ; dengan topeng mulut disamping kepala. Matanya kini telah terpejam; menyembunyikan iris matanya.

Namun tak lama seseorang datang, langsung tergelatak lemas di sebelah kiri Kogitsunemaru. Terdapat sosok pemuda yang perawakkannya lebih kecil dari Kogitsunemaru. Berbaring menatap langit-langit ruangan itu, sesekali mulut kecilnya mengeluarkan helaan nafas.

Kogitsunemaru yang merasakan keberadaan seseorang di sampingnya perlahan terbangun. Melirik dari ujung mata, siapa gerangan yang telah mengusik tidurnya. Nakigitsune, pemuda disampingnya ini.

Keringat telah membanjiri seluruh wajah; hingga rambut putihnya terlihat basah. Dada pemuda itu bergerak naik-turun, jaket biru yang ia kenakan terbuka; menampakkan kaos putih yang basah akibat keringat. Membuat kaos putih itu melakat pas di tubuh pemuda bernama Nakigitsune itu.

Sementara Kogitsunemaru bangkit dari tidurnya, pandangannya masih pada pemuda yang berbaring lemas disampingnya ini.

"Sudah kau temukan?," tanya Kogitsunemaru pelan, yang taklama mendapat jawaban berupa gelengan kepala dari Nakigitsune. Pemuda beriris _crimson_ cerah itu menghela nafas, berarti sudah dua jam pemuda ini mencari rubah peliharaannya; dan akhirnya tidak mendapatkan hasil.

"Aku sudah mencarinya, namun tidak ada dimanapun. Arrgh...Kemana Kitsune pergi?!," umpatan kesal keluar dari bibir kecil Nakigitsune. Bergeraklah kedua tangan untuk meremas rambut putih dikepalanya.

Kogitsunemaru hanya terkekeh kecil, mendengar kekesalan dari pemuda dihadapannya ini membuatnya ingin tertawa. Sementara pemuda dengan iris oranye cerah itu menatap Kogitsunemaru dengan heran.

"Kenapa tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu," tanya Nakigitsune. Membuat pemuda itu berhenti tertawa, lalu menatap Nakigitsune dengan intens.

Kogitsunemaru meraih tangan kecil milik Nakigitsune, menariknya dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Sementara pemuda dengan iris oranye cerah itu terkejut atas sebuah tindakan yang tiba-tiba. Tangan Kogitsunemaru dengan pelan mengusap surai putih pemuda dipelukannya ini.

"K-kogitsune-san! apa yang-"

"Kumohon, sebentar saja," Potong Kogitsunemaru, "Aku tertawa...Hanya saja...Kau selalu memperhatikan Kitsune," lanjutnya. Ada sedikit jeda pada kalimat yang terlontar di bibir Kogitsunemaru, membuat pemuda yang ada dipelukannya itu terheran.

"T-tidak salah, 'kan? Soalnya Kitsune itu-"

"Tapi aku cemburu," Nakigitsune terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang barusan didengarnya, "Berhentilah terus-terusan memperhatikan rubah itu, tidak bisakah kau memperhatikan aku," jelas Kogitsunemaru.

Sementara wajah Nakigitsune terasa panas, jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Ia tidak percaya atas perkataan Kogitsunemaru terhadapnya.

Sementara pemuda dengan iris _crimson_ cerah itu mengeratkan pelukanya, membuat Nakigitsune tersentak kaget. Kepalanya ia dongakkan; menatap Kogitsunemaru yang juga menatapnya.

Wajah Nakigitsune merasa panas saat melihat wajah Kogitsunemaru yang begitu dekat dengannya, membuat ia mengalihkan pandangannya; menatap taman.

Sementara salah satu tangan Kogitsunemaru meraih wajah pemuda yang sedang merona ini, membimbing wajah itu kembali manatapnya. Ibu jari Kogitsunemaru mengelus lembut garis merah dibawah mata Nakigitsune.

Perlahan wajah Kogitsunemaru mendekat kearah Nakigitsune, membuat pemuda dengan iris oranye cerah itu memejamkan matanya.

Dan subuah jarak telah terhapus, mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam pautan yang lembut. Nakigitsune meremas _hakama_ milik pemuda dihadapannya ini, sementara Kogitsunemaru menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi lembut Nakigitsune.

Mata Nakigitsune sedikit terbuka; menampakkan irisnya yang lembut. Menatap pemuda dihadapannya ini, wajahnya jauh lebih tenang. Dan mata Kogitsunemaru menamapkkan iris _crimson_ cerah. Membuat pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

Ciuman lembut mereka terlepas; saling mengambil udara. Jari milik Kogitsunemaru mengusap lembut bibir ranum pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Hei...Merasakan bibirmu membuatku ketagihan," Kogitsunemaru tersenyum lembut; menampakkan kedua taring kecilnya. Sementara wajah Nakigitsune kembali merona, ia beralih menatap yang lain; lantai _tatami_.

"A-asal...," ucap Nakigitsune, yang di sahut dengan kekehan kecil dari Kogitsunemaru. Ya, malam itu menjadi saksi bisu antara ikatan mereka berdua. Angin malam kembali menerpa, membuat Nakigitsune sedikit menggigil kecil; akibat bajunya yang basah oleh keringat.

Kogitsunemaru yang menyadari hal itu kembali merengkuh tubuh Nagikigitsune dalam pelukannya. Bisa dilihat pipi pemuda itu kembali merona.

Ah...indahnya pemandangan...

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Suasana pagi yang damai terasa saat ini, angin mengajak kelopak bunga sakura menari di udara bebas, sinar matahari menerpa dengan hangat. Di lantai _tatami_ , terlihat dua orang belum terbangun dari alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Dengkuran kecil nan halus terdengar dari mulut seorang Nakigitsune yang sedikit terbuka. Wajah tenangnya tebingkai jelas; bagai malaikat. Namun tidurnya terusik, sesuatu yang lembut mengenai hidungnya; bulu. Nakigitsune sedikit mengerang, kemudian dengan perlahan matanya mulai terbuka. Punggung tangannya bergerak menutupi mulut; menguap.

Kepalanya ia arahkan ke samping. Bulu. Oranye kecokelatan. Dengkuran kecil. Seketika itu juga Nakitsune tersenyum, pandangannya tak lepas dari bola bulu disamping kepalanya itu.

"Selamat pagi Kitsune," bisik Nakigitsune pada rubah yang tengah tertidur itu, tangannya ia gerakan untuk mengelus rubah kesayangannya.

Saat itu juga pemuda itu terkejut, merasakan sesuatu melingkar di pinggang pemuda bersurai putih itu. Menarik tubuh Nakigitsune hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada milik seseorang.

"Hei...kau tidak mengucapkan untuk ku?," Kogitsunemaru berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda itu, sehingga pemuda beriris oranye cerah itu merasakan hembusan hangat menerpanya, "Sebagai gantinya aku minta ciuman selamat pagi darimu," lanjutnya.

Sementara Nakigitsune yang mendengar perkataan itu kembali merona. Tubuhnya berbalik menatap sang pemilik tangan yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya.

"B-bicaramu asal...," ujar Nakigitsune, menampar pelan pipi Kogitsunemaru, membuat pemuda dengan iris _crimson_ itu tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ya, mungkin cinta mereka bisa berlanjut dengan lancar...Bersama rubah itu tentunya...

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

 **A/N** : TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAAKK! :''0 Apa-apaan ini?! *ditebas* Saya membuat cerita ini karena Dare dari teman saya. Ah! Seketika saya merinding hebat saat buat cerita ini :"v (dengan resiko besar yang sudah saya tanggung tentunya) Dasar kau-# %*!/);?-piiiip *dibakar*

Ya..ya..Cerita ini akan berlanjut dengan karakter lain Touken Ranbu. Argh! Lama-lama mental saya bisa rusak :v *minum soda api* Tapi tekad saya sudah bulat dan semangat saya masih 'semangat 45' untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, uwooo! *berapi-api* Maaf jika ceritanya jelek, aneh, monoton dan pasaran (tapi baguslah kalau begitu *gubrak*)

Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^~^

Wali941 (14 Juli 2015)


End file.
